Time for a vacation!
by Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar
Summary: Sephiroth is stressed, I think it's time he had a vacation.


**Time for a vacation!**  
  
Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I added yet another signature to another document, not like I really cared anymore anyway. Glancing at the clock above the door I groaned. "4am?!" I had been awake for the past 5 days straight with all this paperwork, not once setting foot outside of my office. The others were worried about me, I could tell from the occasional messages that appeared on my computer from Jade, she missed me. I'm surprised anyone would actually miss me, not after everything I've done, but it seems that girl has changed me and for the better...

A knock at the door broke through my thoughts and I wondered who was still in the building at this hour of the morning. "Yes?!"

  
A raven haired head looked around the door. "You busy?"

  
"Nothing that can't wait." I said placing down the document that I was holding.

"Come in Tseng, what's on your mind?" Watching the Turk leader take a seat opposite my desk I waited for him to speak, although we had set aside our differences and he had forgiven me for the _incident_ at the Temple of the Ancients. Things had been a bit strange between us lately, and I guessed it has something to do with Jade leaving him for me.

  
"I'm worried about Jade."

  
"Worried...? Why, what's wrong with her?"

  
Shaking his head he sighed quietly. "Nothing's wrong. She just seems... stressed."

  
"I'm hardly surprised Tseng. With pretty-boy Shinra sick like he is, Jade's the only one who knows enough to run this place. The extra work is stressful, believe me... I know."

  
Tseng looked over at the mountain of paperwork on my desk and raised an eyebrow. "How long has it been...?"

  
"Five days now..."

  
"Five days?! Sephiroth, you really should be in bed!"

  
"I'm fine..." I answered, hiding a slight yawn. "I've been without sleep longer than this."

  
"When you're on a mission, yes. But not sitting behind a desk, the body can't handle being inactive for so long."

  
"I guess you're right."

  
"I _know_ I'm right! Now go home and get some sleep."

  
Standing up I nodded. "Yeah, yeah..." I waited for Tseng to leave the office then locked the door and walked over to the elevators, _I'll go check on Jade._

  
Pushing the button for the 69th floor I wonder if she would still be in at this hour... _damn slow elevators._ Finally the doors slid open and I made my way up the stairs to Rufus' office, she wasn't there. Walking over to the desk I noticed the computer terminal was still active. _Hmm, she can't be too far away, I'll wait._ Taking a seat in the president's chair I propped my feet up on the desk and closed my eyes... waiting.

  
"Sephy?! What are you doing here?"

  
The voice made me open my eyes, _hmm, must of dozed off._ "Hey Jade," swinging my legs off the desk I stood and kissed her gently. "I came to tell you I'm taking a vacation."

  
"What?! Now...? But, I need you here."

  
"Ah yes, the mountain of paperwork that keeps getting sent down to me." Shaking my head I sighed. "No Jade, that's exactly why I'm taking this vacation. I need a break."

  
"How long for?"

  
"A week, maybe two."

  
Smiling she hugged me gently. "I'll miss you Sephy."

  
Running my gloved hand through her hair gently I grinned slightly. "No you won't, because you're coming with me."

  
Pulling back she looked up at me with wide eyes. "What?! No, no I can't leave now. Not with Rufus as sick as he is... I can't."

  
"Let Reeve take over, you're _always_ telling me how smart he is."

  
"I guess Caith _could_ look after the company for a couple of weeks... where are we going?"

  
"Costa del Sol, of course."

  
"Of course." She grinned and I knew from that grin we wouldn't be spending much time on the beach. "When do we leave?"

  
Gancing at the clock on the desk I saw it was 6.25 am. "Hmm, I'll meet you on the helipad at midday. But right now, I'm going home to get some sleep."

  
"Ok Sephy love, I'll meet you then."

  
Kissing Jade one last time I walked down to the elevators and somehow made my way home, the details are a little blurry, but the next thing I remember I is slipping under the covers of my bed and falling asleep, the alarm clock shining 7.10am.

  
  


*    *    *    *    *

  
**BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP...**

  
_How annoying!_ Reaching out I hit the alarm clock, opening my eyes I sighed. _10.40am, 3 and a half hours sleep. Thank Jenova I'm taking this vacation..._ I thought as I forced myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, after waiting for the shower water to heat up I stripped from my boxers and stood under the warm waterfall, letting the warmth soak into my body and awaken the tired muscles that ached for sleep. _Mmm, I could stay in here forever._ But I was well aware of the time and I didn't wish to become a prune, so turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, I wrapped myself in my bathrobe and left the bathroom.

Heading for the kitchen I heard the doorbell ring and I detoured to open it, recognizing at once the blonde who stood on the other side. "What do you want?" I asked with a tired sigh.

  
"Gee, that's nice. Aren't you going to invite me in?" Cloud asked, a cocky grin on his face.

  
Stepping to one side I gestured for him to enter. "Yeah, yeah... Come in, Spike."

  
"Hey... you know I hate that name."

  
I grinned and headed for the kitchen. "I know... Spike." I heard him mutters a few things then follow after me, after he closed the door. "Wait here." I said as we entered the kitchen. "I'll be back in a second." Cloud nodded as he took a seat and I slipped into my bedroom to get changed. Returning soon after in just my pants and boots, I sat at the counter opposite Strife, combing the tangles out of my hair. He offered me a drink which I refused knowing I'd have to leave soon, to meet Jade. "So, how is the SOLDIER recruit training coming?"

  
"It's not too bad, these 13 and 14 year olds do show some promise. But there is this one kid, I think he's about 9 or 10. I'd keep my eye on him if I were you, he could prove even a challenge for you soon."

  
I nodded quietly, I had already noticed the boy he spoke of. _I'll look into it when I return..._

   
"Seph, I was wondering something..." he looked down at his drink thoughtfully.

  
"Hmm, what is it?"

  
"Well, the rules say only a SOLDIER of 3rd class or higher can train the new recruits, so... why are you letting me do it? I mean... I never..." he trailed off.

  
"Well, it lets me know where you are at all times Strife..." I said putting my comb down and heading over to my desk, opening a drawer I began to look through it.

  
Cloud turned around to watch me, I could feel his eyes on my back. "And...?"

  
"And..." I said walking back over to him. "I _was_ going to save this until after my vacation, but since you asked... here." I held an envelope out to him, watching him open it and remove the contents with wide eyes.

  
"This is..."

  
"Yes, an ID card for Shinra."

  
Cloud read the card quietly. "Cloud Strife. SOLDIER... _1st class_?!"

  
"I want you as my second Cloud."

  
"Me?! But... why?"

  
"Because you bet me fair and square, no one else can ever admit to that. You deserve the rank Cloud, and besides, I'd rather have you on my side than as my enemy again."

  
"Wow, thank you Seph. If only Zack could see me now..." He smirked at the thought then blinked. "Vacation... what vacation?"

  
"The one I'm going on right now." I said as I stood up and put on my gloves and trenchcoat. "I have to meet Jade at the helipad in 15 minutes."

  
"How long will you be gone?" He asked, following me to the door.

  
"A week, maybe two. Reeve is in charge, but I want you to look after the SOLDIER's while I'm gone." He nodded slightly, "and don't let Heidegger boss you around too much."

  
"Don't worry..." he said with that cocky grin of his, the one that always reminded me of Zack. "I won't let him have too much fun."

  
I nodded quietly and we went out separate ways, myself heading for the helipad and Jade, so we could enjoy our _restful_ vacation.

  
Pulling into the carpark at the Shinra HQ I parked to car in my private parking space and got out, after collecting my bag and making sure the car was locked up securely, after all... I didn't want the car stolen while I was gone, I headed for the elevators and rode it up to the 69th floor then walked up and out to the helipad. I was the first to arrive and was busy talking to the pilot when I heard Jade's voice, turning around I smiled faintly as I saw her being trailed by Reeve who was franticly trying to convince her that he could handle things for two weeks, and no she shouldn't worry about anything, and yes he did have the number of the villa in Costa del Sol if he needs anything.

  
"Are you sure you have everything in order?"

  
"Don't worry Jadie, you go and have fun."

  
"Are you _sure_ you'll be ok?"

  
"He'll be fine Jade." I said taking her bags and placing them in the helicopters. "Now, let's go." I said, climbing in.

  
"Ok Sephy." She gave Reeve one last hug and climbed into the helicopter beside me hesitantly.

  
Slipping my arm around her waist I then gestured for the pilot to take off and we were soon on our way to Costa del Sol, and our vacation.

  
  


*    *    *    *    *

  
Walking into the bedroom of the villa I placed the bags down in one corner and turned around as I felt Jade take my hand and pull me back into the center of the room. Pushing me back to sit on the bed, she straddled my legs and sat in my lap as she began to kiss my neck lightly.

  
"Mmm, Jade love. I don't think this is classed as _restful_."

  
She purred lightly as she placed a gentle kiss on my lips and grinned. "I don't know... it can be very relaxing you know..."

  
I chuckled lightly, something I only ever did around her, and pulled her down with me as I lay back on the bed.

  
Needless to say, time flies when you're having fun and those two weeks seemed to fly by rather fast. It wasn't long before we found ourselves back at Shinra and back to the endless paperwork. Although I can say I looked into that kid Cloud had mentioned earlier and there was something about him that disturbed me, that was another story, for another time.

  
**The End.**


End file.
